marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dr. Who
Editing War on this Topic I'd like to point out that there has been an issue with this particular article between users Tony Ingram and LoveWaffle regarding if this article should have a delete tag or not. It's led to a bit of a back and forth that I, as a site admin, had been asked to look into. It is my opinion to agree with LoveWaffle that this article is not relevant to the Wiki because it is about a character who is not part of Marvel continuity, which is beyond the scope of this wiki. Much in the same way we have decided to add profiles for other commercially owned characters such as Transformers, G.I. Joe. The going rule being that unless these characters existed in a mainstream Marvel reality (Such as ROM, Godzilla, Shogun Warriors etc) they would not have a profile on the site, and any reference links would be directed specifically to a specialized wiki for that subject (For example, this article would be more at place on the Dr. Who wiki) Now, Tony has been removing the delete tag, and LoveWaffle has been putting it back on. It's become an issue and I had been asked to resolve it as both parties agreed to have an admin take a look at it. I agreed with LoveWaffle's position and Tony still insisted on removing the delete tag even after I said it was warranted. I have imposed a 3 day ban on Tony because of his delinquent and harassing behaviour over the issue to stop the back and fourth since Tony was the prime instigator escalating this situation. A delete tag does not instantly mean deleting an article, as it needs to be reviewed by admins. So I leave the situation open to other admins to comment on the issue as they see fit and ultimately determine if the article should ultimately be deleted. I will accept the majority decision on the subject. Nausiated (talk) 23:04, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Deletion In short, my opinion: * Doctor Who was licensed to Marvel Comics, not sold to them, making the character similar to Marvel's run with Star Wars or Transformers comics. The comics the character appeared in belongs here but not the character himself. * If the character should stay, I will point out that there is already a page for the good doctor here: The Doctor (Earth-5556). Thus, the page is redundant and should be deleted. * If the page is not seen as redundant, then it should be moved to "The Doctor" with the appropriate universe designation, as anyone even mildly aware of the Doctor Who franchise knows that the character's name is not "Doctor Who". LoveWaffle (talk) 23:10, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :While I generally agree that this character does not belong here, I feel I must point out a problem with your third point. This character is based on the theatrical release "Dr. Who & the Daleks" and the character in that movie IS named Dr. Who. He is not exactly the same as the Doctor from the television series. --Khajidha (talk) 23:42, November 11, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion the page is fine, but we already have a majority admin opinion with Nick and Spencer opposed to my dissenting view. Darkseid01 (talk) 18:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC) : 2:1 isn't even a quorum. Maybe get another administrator or two to chime in before the page is deleted. LoveWaffle (talk) 22:53, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :For the time being, I stand by my opinion that this particlar version of the Dcotor is not a part of Marvel proper. However, in a thread between himself and Bill (or Darksied), Tony points out that this particular version of the Doctor appeared in Death's Head Vol 1 8. Now, we have the Earth-5556 version listed there, but we've been wrong before. I'm also not entirely sure how concrete that is, as the Death's Head of that particular Volume is from an unknown future universe, and possibly not even a Marvel character himself. I'm inclined to believe it's the Earth-5556 version that appeared, but I'd be open to opposing views. --Spencerz (talk) 23:37, November 13, 2012 (UTC)